1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for crayons, chalks, and similar articles; and more particularly to such a container which promotes and provides for the care and organization of crayons, chalks, and similar articles.
2. Background Information
The invention presented in the present application is believed to solve, in a simple and effective fashion, a problem which has long plagued parents, teachers, children, and others who have dealt with the disorganization and loss associated with the use of crayons, chalks, and similar articles by children: a method of organizing and dispensing crayons in a manner which teaches children to be responsible in their crayon use.
Crayons, chalks, and similar articles are used on a nearly daily basis by vast numbers of children. Parents, teachers, and other guardians of these children are all very familiar with problems associated with such use. Crayons, chalks, and similar articles are subject to being scattered, lost, and broken.
Several attempts have been made to at least partially solve problems relating to the use of crayons, chalks, and similar articles by children in homes, schools, and day care centers.
One such attempt is disclosed in the patent to Jeffway, Jr. et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,361, Dec. 3, 1991) which discloses a crayon caddie consisting of a rotatable, horizontal cylinder with slots around the circumference to hold crayons or similar objects. This cylinder is enclosed in a case which has a hopper on the top. Crayons may be placed in the hopper and fall into individual slots on the cylinder as the cylinder is rotated. The cover also features a transparent window on one side through which crayons may be seen and a crayon dispenser. The dispenser has a gate which may be opened when a particular crayon is opposite the dispenser and the crayon falls into a dispenser tray.
Another attempt to solve problems relating to the use of crayons, chalks, or similar articles is disclosed in the patent to McGinnis (U.S. Pat. No 5,002,182, Mar. 26, 1991) which discloses a combined crayon holder and container. The container is a cylindrical box with a removable top. When the top is opened crayons may be placed in the container. Individual crayon holders are provided which have "fingers" which grip the crayon within the holder. As the crayon becomes shorter with use the crayon may be pushed with a supplied rod so that more of the crayon is exposed and is, again, held in place by the "fingers" so that even very short crayons may be used.
The ideal crayon organizer provides a device for the efficient storage, organization, and dispensing of crayons, chalks, and similar articles in a manner which encourages children to use such items responsibly. The ideal crayon organizer should also be simple, lightweight, durable, compact, and inexpensive.